Helpless
by TheUnknownMaster
Summary: He wasn't expecting this, he begged for anything but this. (Not saying any more JUST READ IT) Warning: I have a crazy mind. (Now a multi-chapter story)
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, yeah... so this is the product of my insane mind. I'm pretty disturbing O_o**

* * *

Prince Gumball was walking around the large ballroom, mingling with the guest, and dancing with the old, slightly insane, cinnamon bun. Everything was fine, no monsters, candy zombies, or crazy Ice Queen. He continued to look around trying to find a certain heroine, he had seen her earlier, wearing a light blue dress with white ruffles in the front, and wearing her bunny hat as always.

But right now, Fionna was nowhere to be found. The tall prince looked over the short citizens of his kingdom, looking for her, but yet no Fionna to be seen. Somebody caught his eye though, her sister Cake the Cat, Gumball rushed toward the cat.

"Cake!" he called out to her. Cake wasn't very happy, he had so rudely interrupted the dance she was enjoying with her _man,_ Lord Monochromicorn. The cat gave the stallion a look of sadness then turning to the prince and crossing her arms, "What do you need?"

The Prince rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Have you seen Fionna?" he asked quietly. Cake's eyes widened and a grin formed on her face, "And why would you want to know?"

Gumball smiled and reached into his pocket, pulling out a pink rose, "I wanted to ask her to dance." he replied shyly.

"Oh!" the cat sounded a little to excited, "I haven't seen her for a half hour, but LSP was talking to her last time I saw her."

"Very well then!" The prince started to walk over to LSP.

"Go get your woman!" Cake shouted before she continued to dance with Lord M., causing the pink Prince to turn an even brighter pink.

"Excuse me, LSP." the prince tapped his shoulder, the floating boy turned around to face him. Instantly his face lit up when he saw the bubblegum prince.

"Oh my glob Bubba! This party is like, totally the lumpiest eva!" LSP rambled on after that, but the Prince had different people to think about, after the other prince was finished Gumball finally got to ask the question he was waiting to.

"Have you seen Fionna?"

"Ya, Fionna went all fan-girl when Marshall showed up, they walked outside and never came back in." LSP answered, "That was like, a million lumps ago."

"Thank you." the Prince walked away, heading toward the door. Once outside, he regretted not bringing a jacket, it was freezing. "Fionna!" he called out, no response.

He looked around the courtyard, not a sign of her or Marshall Lee. Gumball sighed and started opening the door, only to look up to see his bedroom window, open with a dim light shining out. He abruptly headed upstairs, extremely mad at whoever left the light on, that was costing him gold and they so rudely left it on.

Half way up the steps to his room, he tripped and fell, to busy in thought to pay attention to the steps. Cursing under his breath, he stood up and continued up the stairs until he reached his master suite's door.

He tried to open it, it was locked. He lightly knocked, and again tried. It opened easily, suddenly he realized the room was dark, the light was out. He looked around the darkness for the light switch, but soon stopped when he heard muffled screams, he knew that scream, even if it wasn't as loud as usual.

"Looks like Gum-butt joined the party." a deep, demonic voice mumbled. In a second, the lights turned on in the room, revealing the 16 year old girl on the bed. Her hands tied behind her body, ankles tied also, and a gag in her mouth. Fionna's eyes were filled with fear, and Fionna wasn't the type to be scared, and tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked toward Gumball for help.

He couldn't stop looking at her in horror, she was only in her girly underwear (if it was a different time and place Gumball probably would have enjoyed the view). Suddenly her eyes left him and looked over to the dresser, there sitting on top of it, was the one and only Vampire King. Gumball recomposed himself and stepped back, "Marshall what are you doing?"

"What?" the vampire smirked and floated closer to him, "A guy can't have a little fun with his best friend?" he asked, looking over to Fionna who is response cried out in fear.

"Marshall Lee stop this right now." the prince ordered, reaching behind himself to the door handle, but Marshall grabbed his arm before he could open it.

"Ah-ah." he scolded, pulling him into the bathroom and throw the prince against the wall. "Wouldn't want you to spoil the fun now, would we?" he chuckled, slamming the door in his face.

Gumball hurried to his feet and pounded the door with his fists, tears filled his eyes as he heard Fionna try to scream for him. The prince tried opening the door but it would move, probably blocked off. He thought about the times he warned the heroine, "_Don't go near Marshall alone, always have backup." _it replayed in his head, and so did her answer, _"Gumball! It's fine! I'm a big girl that can handle myself."_

Every second seemed like hours, the heart-breaking muffled screams turned into muffled sobs, the muffled sobs then turned into soft cries, all while you could hear the bed squeaking. Gumball couldn't take it anymore, she was being tortured out there, and he was sitting on the bathroom floor listening to her cry out.

Finally, after what seemed like years, the squeaking stopped and all that could be heard was the girl sobbing. Gumball stood up and pounded on the door again, reaching down and turning the knob, realizing it was no longer blocked. The prince stepped out to see Fionna wrapped up in blankets crying, no Marshall to be seen, he rushed over to her side and hugged her gently.

* * *

**Oh yeah, that's my mind, ain't pretty is it?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided to continue this thing after a lot of reviewers said so. Just so you know, I wrote this because Marshall does call himself evil, and I guess he is. Well, that's all that's really important for right now.**

* * *

"Hey, maybe we could-"

"No."

"...How about-"

"No."

This is how it had been for four months, Cake suggesting her and Fionna go somewhere only to have the girl decline the invitation. Finally the cat had given up, letting the teenager sit in her bed all day, once in a great while coming downstairs to watch TV. Cake would try to get her out of bed, Fionna who say no, and the cat would set of to her boyfriend Mo-Chro's house.

"I'll be back before dinner, ok?"

Fionna nodded and continued to stare off into space, Cake climbed down the ladder and put on her blue back-pack that she used when her little sister wasn't available, which now was everyday. Ice Queen had stopped kidnapping princes for a while, after a warning from Gumball, and the usual monsters had calmed down, Cake only had to fight one once a week.

The blonde jumped up from her bed and ran over to the window, watching her sister's figure disappear behind a far away hill, Fionna closed the curtains. After closing all windows and locking the front door, the teenager ran upstairs to the bathroom. She took a deep breath in while picking up her shirt a little, poking the small bump that was forming. Now, Fionna the Human was not the smartest person, she was terrible at math, proper grammar wasn't her thing, and she honestly thought that she was going to die from whatever disease she had that was making her fat.

Letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding, Fionna pulled her shirt down, luckily it was not to tight... yet. Fionna didn't want to tell anybody, fearing they may freak out and cry, she didn't like making people worried. So, the girl figured she'll hide it, hoping it'll go away and her life will go back to normal. Which wasn't easy, trying to hide her throwing up from Cake was hard enough, but now she was _growing_, and didn't have a clue why.

There was only two things running through her mind, first she wanted an ice cream sundae, second there was one person who may know what he did to her, and it wasn't Gumball. Even though she didn't want to, Fionna kept telling herself that she had to, just to ask _why._ Why did Marshall pick her?

* * *

Just as Fionna was about to knock on the door to the small, purple shack the Vampire King called home, she put her shaky hand down to her side. Slowly she went through her mental check list, Garlic necklace, check. Wooden stakes, check. Fionna could do this, she really could. Before she could lift her fist up to knock, the one and only Marshall Lee opened the door and looked down at the trembling girl with a look of shock, "Fionna, why are you here?"

Fionna stood up a little straighter, right hand holding a sharp wooden stake in case he got any ideas, "I-I have q-questions, and y-you're gonna answer t-them." she stated, trying to sound as brave as possible.

"Fi, I warned you so many times, you didn't listen. Any question you could have I'm sure that furball can answer them." he floated back in his house, picking up his bass and strumming a few notes before looking up to see if she left, she didn't. In fact Fionna was standing right in front of him.

"WHY?!" She shouted, "Why me?!"

"I dunno." he shrugged, making the already angry girl angrier.

"Marshall Lee, I use to be the best warrior in Aaa! Now, I'm some weak, little girl that shakes like a leaf when I think about you. I can't talk to Gumball, or any guy because I'm afraid of what they can do to me, Cake tries to get me out of the tree-fort but I don't want to leave because people like _you_ are out there in the world. And worst of all, you did this!" she finished and lifted up her shirt a little to reveal the bump to him, tears threatened to roll down her face as she thought about the prison she had been in for the past four months.

Marshall on the other hand, sat there with a grin on his face, looking at her stomach. "So, what you gonna name it?"

Fionna looked up at him confused, suddenly the realization hit him, she had no idea what was happening to herself. A pang of guilt made the vampire float closer to her, but still far enough away to be safe from the garlic and wooden stakes she held, "Did you tell Cake about...that?"

She shook her head. "What about Gumball, anybody?"

"Just you... what did you do, Marshall?" this time a few tears made their way down her face, and the guilt of what he did was piling up inside Marshall. He had hurt such an innocent, stupid girl, his mother was right... he is a monster.

"Fionna, you're, uh... pregnant." his words came out as whispers, the blonde could barely hear him but she did... she didn't want to believe it, but she heard it all right.

"W-What?" she asked, dropping the stake in her hand. Marshall took this as an opening and tried to hug her, but his face showed shock and pain as another wooden stake was shoved into his un-dead heart. Fionna started to cry harder as his cold blood ran down her arm and Marshall slowly dropped to the ground. She backed away from his body until her back hit the wall, she slid down and hugged her knees to her chest.

* * *

**Ding dong, the vampire is dead! THE WICKED VAMPIRE IS DEAD! Ok, Fionna got justice for herself, now we have a new problem...**

**I'm probably going to get so many negative reviews for killing Marshall...**


End file.
